Die Stadt des Lichts
by Centauria
Summary: Einige von euch werden das Original dieser Geschichte kennen, die ich in 13 Teilen zwischen 2004 und 2008 geschrieben habe. Dies hier ist eine von Grund auf erneuerte Version. Ich hatte damals weder den Mut, noch den inneren Horizont, die Geschichte so zu verfassen, wie ich sie jetzt umgeschrieben habe...


**Die Stadt des Lichts**

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,_

_einige von euch werden das Original dieser Geschichte kennen, die ich in 13 Teilen zwischen 2004 und 2008 geschrieben habe. Dies hier ist eine von Grund auf erneuerte Version. Ich hatte damals weder den Mut, noch den inneren Horizont, die Geschichte so zu verfassen, wie ich sie jetzt umgeschrieben habe. Wer das Original gemocht hat, wird diese neue Version entweder umso mehr lieben oder entsetzt sein – wir werden sehen..._

_Das Neue daran sind sowohl veränderte inhaltliche Verläufe (besonders ab Teil 5), als auch ein umfassendes Update meiner Erkenntnisse über die Beschaffenheit der Welt. _

_Was gleich bleibt, ist also die Suche nach tiefen Wahrheiten rund um die Schöpfung in all ihren Dimensionen von Magie und Liebe und mein Wunsch, etwas Licht in diese Dimensionen zu bringen. Folgt mir, wenn ihr euch berufen fühlt…_

_Von Herzen_

_Centauria_

_P.S. ich bin an Reviews in klassicher Form nicht interessiert, wenn ihr jedoch den Impuls habt, mit mir zu teilen, wie es euch mit Aspekten der Geschichte geht, zögert nicht, mir zu mailen. Ebenso ist es mir herzlich willkommen, wenn ihr vertiefende Nachfragen zu bestimmten Themen habt._

**Prolog**

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 2013 – und mir erscheint dieses Jahr angemessen und würdig, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte von Magie und Zauber, von Realität und Phantasie. Von Geheimnissen und Mysterien. Von Erfahrungen und Wachstum. Von tiefer Liebe und jähem Hass. Von Freundschaft und Feindschaft. Vom Suchen. Vom Verlieren des Weges und des Vertrauens. Vom Wahnsinn und von der Hoffnung. Vom Leben. Nein, mehr noch: Von der Existenz, denn Leben ist nur eine Version davon und wir existieren weiter, wenn wir den Körper auf der Erdendimension hinter uns lassen. Woher ich das weiß? Nun, dazu komme ich später in meiner Geschichte…_

_Ich möchte davon erzählen, was hinter den offensichtlichen Fassaden geschieht: Auf der Welt, im Universum und in uns selber; in unseren eigenen Herzen und Seelen. Wie sieht es in uns und auf der Welt aus, wenn wir den eigentlichen, vorrangigen Schleier heben, wenn wir den Vorhang aufziehen, vor dem die Vorstellung unseres Lebens stattfindet? Was befindet sich hinter dem Vorhang? Wer sind wir wirklich? Was fühlen wir wirklich? _

_Wer bin ich, wenn ich nicht Hermine Granger bin, die strebsame, kluge, fleißige Schülerin, die loyale Freundin mit den zerzausten Locken, die erfolgreiche Aurorin… doch ich greife vor…_

_Wir leben in einer spannenden Zeit, könnt ihr das fühlen? Der Unterschied, die Trennung zwischen magischer und nichtmagischer Welt schwindet. Die Magie kommt näher zu euch da draußen und die dichte, schwere Realität erhält Einzug in unsere Welt. Wir driften aufeinander zu. Und es wird höchste Zeit, wenn ihr mich fragt, denn die Trennung zwischen Magie und Nicht-Magie ist gleichzeitig eine Spaltung in jedem von uns zwischen unserem seelisch-göttlichen Sein und dem erdnahen Menschsein und so wie ich das sehe, ist das von Gott, Göttin, Schöpfer oder wem auch immer niemals so gemeint gewesen. _

_Ich fürchte, ich muss weit ausholen, um euch zu verdeutlichen, was in mir an Erfahrungen und Einsichten gewachsen ist in den vergangenen Jahren. Ehrlich gesagt fällt es mir schwer, zu entscheiden, wo ein guter Punkt zum Anfangen wäre. _

_Vielleicht an der Stelle, als ich erfuhr, dass ich eine Hexe bin –was immer das wirklich bedeuten mag. Doch ich habe die Ahnung, dass ihr davon wisst. Warum? Nun, auch das werde ich noch erklären._

_Ja, ich denke, ich weiß einen guten Zeitpunkt, mit meiner Erzählung zu beginnen: Es gab einen Wendepunkt in meinem Leben, als ich entdeckte, zu welch tiefer Liebe ich in mir fähig bin. Diese Liebe bezog sich vorerst und offensichtlich auf einen Mann. Doch sind wir mal ganz ehrlich: Die Liebe im Außen, zu einem anderen Menschen hin, ist lediglich Ausdruck dafür, was eigentlich in uns selber lebt: Es ist unsere Liebes_kapazität_, die deutlich wird, wenn wir uns verlieben. Wenn wir mal alle Projektionen und all das jugendliche Wunschdenken subtrahieren. _

_Es war im Sommer 1997 als ich mich das erste Mal wirklich verliebte. In den einen Mann, von dem ich es mir am wenigsten hätte erträumen lassen. Es erscheint mir eigenartig, euch heute, mit 31 Jahren, zu erzählen, wie ich mich damals, als Teenager – unerfahren und naiv und doch davon überzeugt, die Weisheit gepachtet zu haben-, gefühlt habe, doch ich halte es für wichtig, euch auf meine innere und äußere Reise mitzunehmen, euch einzuladen in die Tiefen meines Herzens und die Tiefen meiner Erkenntnisse über Mensch sein, Seele sein, Frau sein, ich sein…, denn nur so könnt ihr euch ein eigenes Bild machen._

_Ich werde euch von meinem Leben erzählen, als sei es eine Geschichte, ein Roman, Fiktion. Würde ich euch einfach sagen, was ich heute über die Menschen, die Welt, die Magier, die Muggel, den Kosmos, Schöpfer, die Liebe und mich fühle und sehe, ihr würdet mir niemals glauben. Nun, vielleicht unterschätze ich euch und ihr würdet mir doch glauben; ich formuliere es anders: Würde _mir_ jemand diese Geschichte erzählen und ich hätte sie nicht selber erlebt, ich würde denjenigen für schlichtweg verrückt halten. _

_Deshalb nehme ich euch mit auf meine Reise, damit es so ist, als ob ihr all das selber erlebt. Und am Ende könnt nur ihr selber entscheiden, was davon wahr ist und was erfunden, was Realität und was Phantasie, ob ich eine Verrückte bin oder meine Realität den Wahnsinn der Welt etwas verständlicher macht…_

Hermine, Schottland, GB, Sommer 2013

Wer die Geschichte in voller Länge von 2287 Seiten lesen möchte, kann mir gerne eine Mail schicken...


End file.
